


Driving Lessons

by bisexualknuckles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Irondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualknuckles/pseuds/bisexualknuckles
Summary: Tony tries to teach Peter how to drive. Emphasis on the try part.





	Driving Lessons

“Just get in the car.” Tony sighed, leaning against one of his Maseratis. 

“You…you pulled me out of my chemistry test to drive me around?” Peter asked, disbelief etching in his voice. 

Everything had been fine up until ten minutes ago. That was how long it took Tony to march down to Peter’s high school, demand that he take the kid out of class for personal reasons, and have a hall monitor drag him down the stairs in front of the great billionare Tony Stark. 

“Drive  _you_  around? Oh, no,” Tony tossed Peter the keys, only causing him to panic and nearly drop them from his sweaty palms. “You’re gonna drive me around. Let’s go, my time is precious.”

Peter could feel his mouth going dry from keeping it open so long. The keys in his hands suddenly felt like twenty pound weights. The Maserati was as red as Peter’s Spider-man suit. Or his blood that would be splattered on the pavement if even a _scratch_  found its way onto Tony’s car. 

“I don’t have all day, kid.” Tony called, motioning Peter forward. He was already buckled in, checking his phone. 

Peter cautiously opened the car door, feeling the smoothness of the metal under his fingers as the  _pop_  from the latch echoed in his body. Peter felt like he could have fainted right then and there. 

“So…why did you all of a sudden want to teach me how to drive?” Peter asked, his fingers fumbling with the keys to try and put them in the ignition. 

“You’re fourteen-”

“ _Fifteen_.”

“Eh, close enough. Still a good age to start learning to drive. Who better to teach you the ropes than your-” Tony stopped himself, turning to face the window. Peter could have sworn that Mr. Stark’s neck was turning red. 

“Mentor?” Peter finished, a sigh of annoyance slipping between his lips. 

“Yeah, that’s what I meant. So, put this thing in drive and let’s get it rollin’!” Tony grinned, sitting back in his seat. 

“I feel like I’m going to die, Mr. Stark.”

“I feel like that every day, don’t sweat it kid.”

Peter rolled his eyes, starting the car without a second thought. He could feel his hands shaking as the car rumbled to life under them, the steering wheel nearly slipping out from between his fingers. 

“Where am I supposed to go?” Peter looked around the school parking lot, suddenly becoming aware of the many cars surrounding them. So many obstacles. So many law suits. 

“Wherever your little heart desires. Also, if you wreck this car, I’ll wreck you.” Tony threatened nonchalantly, not even bothering to give the kid a warning glance. 

Peter gulped, pushing his back against the seat. The buttons and controls around him seemed to mesh together. It would have been so much easier just to have taken that stupid chemistry test. 

“Here, let me help you.” Tony reached for the gear shift, putting the car into drive. He made it look so easy. “Come on, kid. You have to learn sooner or later.”

“But why today?”

“Shut up and drive.”

Peter groaned, lightly putting his foot on the gas pedal. At least he  _swears_ it was lightly. The car jerked forward, causing Tony to nearly hit his head on the dashboard. 

“Slow down, you’re gonna hit something!” Tony shouted, steading the wheel under Peter’s grip. Peter swore he was seeing spots now. 

“Ease on the pedal. Don’t push so hard.” Tony encouraged, watching the young hero intently. 

He let out a shakey breath, tapping the pedal with his foot ever so gently. The car moved a little, then Peter hit the brakes. 

The car jerked again, causing Tony to go forward once more. His forehead was getting dangerously close to that dash board, while Peter was ready to have a stroke. 

“I-I can’t do this, Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled, doing another break check. “I’m too nervous.”

“Here, how about some music to calm you down?” Tony reached for the radio, blasting Black Sabbath throughout the speakers. 

The noise was deafening, and Peter couldn’t directly see Tony’s face, but he knew he was smirking. 

“Could you maybe turn that down, Mr. Stark?” Peter yelled over the music, his voice ridden with annoyance. 

“What? Did you say turn it up?” Tony turned the dial more, the bass of the car shaking and bouncing with the music. A few people walking down the sidewalk stopped to gawk at the situation, causing Peter’s ears to burn.

“I can’t concentrate!” 

“The music will help!” Tony assured, turning the music all the way up. Peter felt like his ear drums were about to burst. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter screeched, reaching for the knob himself. Tony blocked his hand, a playful look in his eyes. The two superheroes fought over control of the music, batting each others hand away, pinching, and even slapping one another until Peter finally pushed the button in to shut off the radio.

Tony threw his head back and laughed, his eyes bright. Peter was not as amused. 

“How are you supposed to be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman if you can’t even drive with the music on?” Tony chided, narrowing his eyes. 

“I have webs to get me around.” He deadpanned, feeling flushed. 

“Just go slow, and don’t break check me again.” Tony sighed, pushing against the dashboard to keep himself propped up against the seat. 

“Got it.”

Peter break checked him again. This time, a loud _thump_  could be heard as Tony’s head collided with the dashboard. Tony hissed in pain, holding the bleeding spot on his forehead. 

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry, here-” Peter frantically dug through his backpack, looking for his spare band-aids. 

“It’s fine, I’ll just have Pepper patch it up when I get back-”

“Here we go!” Peter pulled out the box, flinging generic brand band-aids all around the Maserati. Tony stared off in front of the car, as if wondering why he ever thought to even take this boy under his wing. 

“Sorry.” Peter smiled sheepishly, not wanting to bring up the fact that Tony looked hilarious at the moment. In pain, but still funny. 

“I don’t need your band-aids, I have super science technology-”

“Just shut up.” Peter mumbled, tearing open the band-aid and placing it gently across Tony’s forehead. 

Tony sighed, a smile playing on his lips. “Maybe we’ve had enough for one day.”

“Can I give it one more try? I promise I’ll get it right this time.” Peter pleaded, pushing out his bottom lip to pout. 

“Just know, that that look does not work on me, but I will let you try one more time because I believe in you.” 

Peter’s face lit up as he pushed on the gas pedal.

_Thump._

“Oh, god, Mr. Stark-”

“Get out of the car, kid.”

A silence fell over the car. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @stonerclintbarton  
> (In the process of moving fan fictions over to this account, since Tumblr is dying.)


End file.
